


Begin (Rhodley)

by LalaDigon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Harley Keener Bottom, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Interracial Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Lime, M/M, Post-Iron Man 3, Protective Harley Keener, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Top James "Rhodey" Rhodes, new iron man, next iron man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: -Tengo una cita para cenar Keener, no me hagas perder el tiempo.Harley dio un respingo y Rhodes se mantuvo firme pese al agrio sabor que inundó su boca.-¿Qué tiene el estúpido de Peter Parker que yo no? ¿Eh? Dime, James. -le espetó retrocedido tan rápido que hizo que su estoicismo se viniera abajo- Dime que mierda hizo ese condenado crío para tenerte
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Kudos: 4





	Begin (Rhodley)

Silencio. Eso lo rodeaba. Mucho silencio.

Rhody miró el lago sintiendo el vacío en su cuerpo llenarlo todo. Se preparó muchas veces para eso, hacía años a decir verdad, muchísimos años.

¿Veinte? ¿Veinticinco? En realidad fueron tantos que había perdido la cuenta.

Todo era silencio, todo era calma y quietud. Nada de risas. Así se sentía el mundo sin Tony: callado y apagado.

Había muchas personas, no tantas como su amigo se merecía; pero si algunas que creyó no estarían y otras que no le sorprendía ver.

Rhody sintió en su hombro la mano de Happy apretar ligeramente. Inclinó la cabeza y asintió en silencio despidiéndose una última vez del hombre al que internamente llamaba hermano.

Alzó la palma y apretó brevemente la suya en respuesta. Happy también se había preparado, sabía que sentía más resignación que dolor o sorpresa. Nadie atravesó los años oscuros junto a Tony y no se preparó para su funeral.

Su mirada se posó en Peter. Se centró en él porque sabía que el chico no había estado listo para eso. El pobre estaba destrozado, pero se mantenía fuerte, entero, erguido. Era sin dudas un excelente chico.

Rhody se quejó, puso pegas y no lo negaría, le dio un poco de asco al inicio. Dieciocho años. Era poco más que un niño, ni empezaba a ser un hombre y ahí iba Tony, queriendo convencerlo de que Peter valía por diez de ellos; justificando en su madurez algo que estaba mal.

Pocas veces le daría tanto la razón. Pocas veces Rhody aprendería algo de Tony y Peter fue la lección bien aprendida de que, a veces, solo a veces, en ciertas personas, la edad, era solo un número.

Por eso quizá le daba más pena saber que Tony no logró disfrutarlo tanto como hubiera podido. Por eso quizá le dolía tener que verle la cara a ese joven y saber que la vida a él también lo privó de ver lo mejor de Tony.

Esos últimos años su mejor amigo le había rendido tributo al hombre que perdió en Titán. Ese Tony Stark al que el mundo despedía era uno completamente distinto, era uno que Rhody extrañaría y añoraría.

Un hombre entero, lejos de las adicciones, entregado a vivir, a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Quizá su corazón estaba roto, pero esos cinco años Rhody lo vio hacer cosas tan locas como disfrutar de estar vivo. Algo que solo Peter le enseñó, algo que solo perder a Peter consiguió hacer que perdurará.

—Voy a llevarme a Peter de aquí —musitó Happy a su lado cuando lo vieron agachar la cabeza y sujetar entre sus manos temblantes su rostro— Necesita un respiro. ¿Puedes encargarte de Harley? No tengo cabeza para manejar hasta Tennessee.

Rhody apretó los labios. No podía decirle que él menos cabeza tenía para lidiar con el chico. No porque Happy también necesitaba un descanso, también necesitaba un respiro.

Preparó ese funeral, se encargó del funeral público que el mundo necesitaba, se encargó del memorial en su honor, se encargó de los transportes, de la prensa y básicamente de todo lo demás.

Rhody solo había tenido que encargarse de la empresa, de las armaduras, de vigilar a Peter y a Harley. No podía decirle que le hiciera el favor de no meterlo en un auto con el chico por pura terquedad.

—Claro. ¿Ya le dieron lo que Tony le dejó?

—No. —suspiró— Pensaba esperar a que... lo aceptara. Hasta hoy estaba haciendo bromas, pero... ¿Dices que lo hagamos?

Rhody miró el lago y se sintió incómodo. ¿Quería? La verdad que esa sería la despedida que realmente rechazaba. Dependiendo de cómo jugara Harley sus cartas, no habría nunca otro motivo para verlo.

La vida de Keener era en Tennessee, no allí en Manhattan. Su familia, sus amigos, su... bueno, su todo estaba allá. Más ahora que todo había vuelto a su lugar.

Sabía que el chico debía ir y retomar la vida que Thanos pausó. Rhody, en su lugar, debía quedarse allí. El mundo y el equipo debían reagruparse. Vengadores... Ya no sabía si eso siquiera existía ahora que el corazón de ellos flotaba en el lago, pero, su lugar era allí asegurándose de que el legado de Tony lo sobreviviera.

Ahora, Harley no tenía esa obligación, pero si tenía otras. Claro que el regalo de Tony podría cambiarlo todo. Sabía que era impecable y que solo Harley podría asegurarse de hacerlo bien, pero... era un regalo que podía llevarse a Tennessee si quisiera y él no lo podía culpa o impedirlo.

Tony había dejado todo escalofriantemente ordenado. Fueron nada más que unas cuantas horas desde que volvieron con la gemas hasta que al fin todo concluyó y no les tomó más de unas pocas semanas diagramar todo. ¿Cómo se las arregló para organizar todo? Era enfermante y ligeramente perturbador.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor. —musitó girando un poco el rostro para ver tras de él.

Harley miraba el lago con esa expresión Stark en el rostro.

Tony jamás lo olvidó, Tony jamás dejó de estar al pendiente del chico y una parte de Rhody sabía que en esos últimos cinco años, Tony se aferró a él necesitando las risas volver a su vida.

Nada reemplazó a Peter. Jamás en su vida nada lo igualó, pero Harley le dio un aire, le ayudó a no perder la cabeza. Al final Harley fue una combinación perfecta entre hijo y pupilo.

Claro que ese chico era unas diez mil veces más terco y desobediente que Peter. Él no se parecía a Peter en casi nada. Solo quizá en su humor y su forma de conseguir alejar a Tony del alcohol y la melancolía.

Harley, como Peter en el pasado, les dio a todos algo de lo que encargarse. Porque como Peter, Harley no tenía puta idea lo que era aceptar la ayuda.

—Te veo luego. —se despidió su amigo sin más que convenir— Avísame.

Rhody asintió y le dio una palmada. En silencio vio como Happy se acercaba a May y le rodeaba la cintura. Esta —sin soltar nunca a su destrozado sobrino— giró levemente el cuerpo y enterró la nariz en el cuello de su amigo.

—Así que, ¿ese es el famoso Peter Parker?

Rhody sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el tono curiosamente acusador y volvió el rostro para ver al chico junto a él.

—El mismo que viste y calza.

—¿Llegó a... llegó a verlo?

Entrenado como estaba para la guerra, para las batallas y los caídos en guerra, Rhody se sintió un estafador al notar el dolor que le apretó el pecho.

—Sí, lo vio.

—Maldito infeliz. Menos mal está muerto o mi riñón izquierdo hubiera sido suyo.

Rhodey necesitó apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Tony y Harley se la pasaban apostando millones y órganos "frescos y jóvenes", como decía Tony.

Deslizó la mirada al chico y vio cómo sus ojos azules seguían a Peter que se iba lentamente escoltado por Happy y May.

—No entiendo qué hacen todos estos aquí. —murmuró dejando en paz a Peter para quemar con su mirada a Steve, Sam y Barnes.

—Rinden sus respetos.

Harley resopló y rodó los ojos.

Era doloroso. Muy doloroso verlo. Peter ni en mil vidas podría copiar esa cara de asco. Era demasiado bueno. Harley, por su parte, hacía dos horas se había ofrecido para patearlos a la salida, Peter solo los miró brevemente.

No es que Peter fuera un idiota sentimental, era que Peter no necesitaba hacer algo consigo mismo mientras lidiaba con el dolor. Peter no temía de sus sentimientos, de sus emociones. Harley era como Tony: salvaje, antisocial, algo sociópata, retraído, leal a muerte.

Harley —haciendo que se sintiera incómodo al descubrimiento— era exactamente lo que le gustaba. Exactamente. Fuerte, decidido, atrevido, divertido, cínico, temperamental, valiente... Joven, sensual, hermoso, único y... y todo lo que se negaba a tener.

Aún recordaba haber acompañado personalmente a Tony hasta Tennessee. Aún estaba débil, aún estaba demasiado delgado y desnutrido, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos al chico que quedó solo en Tennessee, sin hermana o madre por las que cuidar.

Antes de eso, Rhodes lo había visto una que otra vez en algún viaje que acompañó a Tony y de pasada se dejaban caer allí y disfrutaban de delicioso pescado frito sureño y pan de maíz. En esas oportunidades el Harley que Rhodes conoció era un chico muy maduro para su edad, con una lengua afilada y nada de respeto por Tony. Ese mocoso era un caso. Con los años crecía y se hacía más alto, más inteligente y más cínico.

Desde pequeño Harley era tan parecido a Tony que verlos interactuar era un espectáculo. Se le notaban las responsabilidades, pero como a Tony, en lugar de hundirlo, sacaba ese lado más duro y grosero, pero indiscutiblemente aguerrido y fiero. Era un crío soberbio y engreído.

Rhody se reía, pero le daba pena saber que aquello era consecuencia de una coraza. La misma que Tony tenía.

Pero esa vez, cuando fueron a buscarlo...

Rhody no reconoció al hombre que le abrió la puerta. Se había recortado su cabello rubio y ya no lo usaba largo. Ahora lo tenía corto y ligeramente más largo en la frente. Sus ojos azules lucían sin vida, apagados.

Tony nada más verlo tembló y no lo culpó. Unas ojeras violáceas y dolorosas se notaban tan pronunciadas que no le sorprendió nada notar que el taller que Tony le tenía montado —y completamente actualizado— en el garaje de su casa era un hervidero de ideas.

El maldito no se dio ni cinco minutos de dolor o pésame. Harley Keener ni siquiera se permitió llorar su pérdida —como cualquier ser cuerdo hubiera hecho— el chico entró en ese taller luego de ver como su hermana se desintegraba entre sus manos y empezó a buscar una solución para traerlas de regreso.

No se quiso ir ni cuando Tony le ofreció lugar en su propia casa y en el momento en que todo se redujo a una pelea de voluntades, en la que su mejor amigo decidió que viviría allí hasta forzarlo a volver con ellos al norte, Rhody esperó a que Tony se hubiera recostado para ir al taller con dos cervezas y un discurso que se metió de lleno en su jodido culo.

Keener lo esperaba sentado frente a sus máquinas, viendo a una maqueta de algo que él chico de diecisiete años juraba era el prototipo de una máquina del tiempo, con una única pregunta:

—Si vuelvo con ustedes, crees que lograré que él me ayude en esto.

Rhody no tuvo coraje para decirle que era un caso perdido y que no había mierda que pudieran hacer. No lo tuvo porque vio en sus ojos la vulnerabilidad y la necesidad.

—Lo necesito para traerlas de regreso. Solo él puede ayudarme a... a traer a mi madre y hermana. ¿Lo hará? ¿Crees que lo hará?

Mintió. Obvio. Rhody no pudo decirle que no, que era un caso perdido y que no había forma de cambiar lo que Thanos hizo. Las gemas estaban destruidas y el guante no era más que chatarra. No podían cambiar nada, no había nada más que hacer.

—Sí.

Cinco años pasaron luego de eso y ojalá esa hubiera sido la única mentira que le dijo. Pero solo fue la primera.

En todo ese tiempo Rhody lo vio crecer, lo vio volverse ese hombre frío y distante. Lo vio cerrarse en banda a todo aquel que se le acercara y poco a poco notó como su humor volvía a florecer pero de una forma más dura y tosca.

Con el correr de los meses Tony consiguió hacer que dejara de molestar con "esa porquería de máquina" y lo forzó a que empezara a estudiar para aplicar en el MIT, a que se mudara permanente a la casa del lago que su amigo compró, sin poder continuar viviendo en la Sede donde abundaban los recuerdos de Peter y lo hizo salir adelante.

Rhody, que no sentía la necesidad de portarse como su madre o el padre que Keener nunca tuvo (pues para esto su mejor amigo parecía haber nacido), se mantuvo allí siendo un amigo y el oído que Tony no podía ser. Se pasó horas escuchando sus ideas para la dichosa máquina y ayudándolo a conseguir esas piezas que se suponía no podía conseguir.

Mentía. Solo mentía. Le decía que era una buena idea, que confiaba en él y se aseguraba de no permitir que su optimismo fuera sepultado cuando Tony quería forzarlo a olvidar. Quizá debió sorprenderle o al menos llamarle la atención saber que le preocupaba tanto no volver a ver en sus ojos azules la mortuoria expresión con la que abrió la puerta de su casa en el sur.

Pero no lo hizo. Justificó su preocupación en cosas como que se sentía bien poder ayudar a alguien en ese mundo roto. O que Tony no podría seguir si en verdad Harley perdía la esperanza y se entregaba a la locura de encerrarse en el taller. Debería haber previsto que para él era importante, pero sólo continuó con lo suyo, continuó contrabandeando algunas piezas, continuó mintiendo y manteniéndolo cuerdo.

Keener en esas oportunidades lo miraba y asentía, le daba las gracias, le sonreía, lo abrazaba y se alejaba de él tan rápido que a veces parecía que solo fue una alucinación que lo tocara.

Rhody generalmente se quedaba rígido y con un sentimiento de ternura recorriéndolo. Sabía lo mucho que su poca ayuda debía importar para Harley si llegaba tan lejos como para permitirse el contacto físico que parecía aborrecer.

—¿En verdad no los puedo patear? —suspiró el chico con pesadez haciendo que se olvidara de esos recuerdos— Es una idiotez que sigan aquí. ¿Quién los invitó?

Rhody dio un respingo y volteó la vista.

—Ya déjalos Keener. Peter los invitó o les avisó, lo mismo. Déjalo. Tony lo hub-

—Por favor, sabes que no. Tony hubiera preferido que no hicieran nada de esta idiotez.

—Bien, pero Peter quería que todos lo despidieran como se merecía y ya.

Lo sintió removerse y sonrió de lado al ver que volvía a ver con desdén al trio.

—Voy a tener que cruzar palabras con Parker. —dijo al fin.

—Mira, él tiene derech-

—No te pongas mamá gallina conmigo, Coronel —se quejó con un tono molesto— No quiero hacerle nada a tu precioso chico. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no sea tan idiota como confiar en ninguno de esos bastardos. —escupió con resentimiento— Llevo cinco años aquí y sólo aparecieron cuando quisieron algo de él. —gruñó— Le dije al maldito que tendría un ojo sobre él si algo le pasaba.

Rhody volvió con humildad la vista e inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No debí suponer que tú...

—Tranquilo, no pienso meterme con tu glorioso _Peter Parker_ —sonrió de lado y Rhody se quedó momentáneamente pasmado.

¿Estaba celoso de Peter?

Corrección.

¿Lo estaba de cómo él hablaba de Peter?.

Ridículo.

—Cuidado te muerdes la lengua Keener, no tengo antídotos a mano.

—Por favor. Como si fuera que te los pediría a ti. —se burló cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna que tenía más cerca de él, golpeándolo juguetonamente con su hombro— Más vale que entre y deje que tú brillante Peter cree uno con las mismas encinas de mi saliva.

Rhody alzó ligeramente la vista y la clavó en el bastardo maleducado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Harley apretó los labios y Rhody lo vio cerrarse. Se sintió extraño, se sintió excluido e incómodo.

Se sintió terriblemente como tener a Tony junto a él y eso no era algo que le gustara. La principal diferencia que había entre ellos era esa. Justo esa. Harley no se cerraba a él. Lo hacía con todo el mundo, incluido el hombre que decidió jugar a ser su padre; pero no con él.

Con él el chico hablaba, se soltaba. Harley bajaba la guardia y por más que fuera con chistes y cinismo al por mayor, siempre le habló y le hizo parte de su vida.

El silencio del lago pareció empezar a sentirse aturdidor y por más que el funeral le hubiera dejado un gusto amargo en la boca, eso se sentía peor.

Giró levemente el cuerpo, intentó verlo a los ojos, pues ahí siempre encontraba las respuestas que el chico no podía darle, pero sus ojos azules le rehuyeron fijándose en el azul brillante del lago.

—Harley...

—Déjalo. —lo cortó— Iré a recoger mis cosas.

Intentó aferrarlo para no dejarlo irse en esas condiciones y con la charla a medio terminar, pero no quería montar una escena ahora que todos se estaban retirando.

Suspiró y se llamó a la calma. No tenía caso y una parte de él supo que esto pasaría cuando vio a Tony morir. No había forma de que Harley no sufriera. Era humano después de todo y por mucho que el chico se vanagloriaba de que no, tenía sentimientos. Sabía que se pondría así, o bueno, no así, pero si extraño.

Saludó con la mano y algunas inclinaciones de cabeza a todos los presentes y caminó lentamente por el muelle hasta la glorieta donde se dejó caer.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba agotado y hecho polvo. Todo cambiaría a partir de se día. De alguna forma que jamás contempló a fondo ahora estaba solo.

No tenía familia viva y su más grande amor fue el trabajo y la seguridad Norteamérica. Rhody le entregó su vida, su pasado, su futuro y sus piernas a un país que apenas recordaba su nombre propio.

Ahora su mejor amigo, su hermano y el único ser en la tierra que lo conocía completamente no estaba y mientras la hermosura del lago lo hacía sentir sobrecogido, por primera vez Rhodes se permitió hacer algo que en años de misiones y muerte no hizo: preguntarse si había tomado las decisiones indicadas.

La sola idea de que mañana tendría que levantarse y volver a empezar a sus cincuenta años le daba arcadas. Cerró los ojos, suspiró dejando que la paz y el silencio reinarán apaciguándolo. No había forma de cambiar el pasado, por mucho que su reciente juego y la máquina que seguía ensamblada en la Base le susurraran lo contrario. Siempre tomaría las mismas decisiones, porque todas ellas lo llevaron a ese momento.

Se dijo a sí mismo que solo debía relajarse, solo debía calmar su mente y permitirse atravesar el duelo ahora que su trabajo se lo permitía. Sabía de sobra que había momentos para sentir la pérdida y el sobrecogimiento. Nadie podía ser fuerte todo el tiempo y eso era algo que la milicia te enseñaba a las buenas o a las malas.

No dejó que los malos recuerdos acudieran. Estaba muy acostumbrado a desechar la mierda y olvidar, así que mientras su mente lo llevaba a un último paseo con su amigo, aflojó el nudo de su corbata y se la sacó, soltó un par de botones de su camisa y se relajó pensando en Tony, en sus chistes, en sus charlas y su amistad.

Dolía, pero era relajante, era un adiós. Su adiós. Ese que no le quiso dar hasta asegurarse que todos a su alrededor lo hubieran hecho. Ahora era su turno, ahora Rhodes podía darse el lujo de recordarlo y empezar a extrañarlo.

Dejó atrás a Peter, a Happy o a Pepper. Se olvidó por completo de Steve, de Barnes o Sam. Al día siguiente tenía que verse con Banner y le tocaba ajustar la situación de Clint. Scott era el asunto de otro y Thor seguramente encontraría que hacer consigo mismo. Sabía que Fury lo estaría esperando para cruzar palabras, pero su misión era esquivarlo hasta nuevo aviso.

Su mente divagó hasta el único que le tocaba entender en breves, pero decidió hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano de correrlo por unos minutos de su mente y siguió pensando en Tony y en qué hacer por ayudarlo con Peter ahora que estaría solo en un mundo que querría mucho de él.

Al final de aquello, eso fue lo único que Tony les pidió a los tres.

Como era de esperarse, una rubia presencia volvió a importunar sus pensamientos, pero no se agitó. Cualquier idiotez que Harley estuviera pensando de Peter era algo que el mismo Parker limaría.

No había forma de que ese chico te cayera mal una vez que hablabas con él y había que admitirlo, Peter era justo el tipo de personalidad a la que Stark y Keener se podían volver adictos.

Sin pensarlo sus ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en el lago mientras que un peculiar recuerdo se coló entre sus buenos y calmos pensamientos.

_«Tranquilo que si mueres, yo estaré aquí para consolar a tu viudo»_

_«Sueña mocoso, Peter no te daría dos miradas»_

_«Eso porque no me viste con un traje negro»_

Pestañeó un par de veces y viró el rostro sobresaltado al oír las puertas de un auto.

Gruñó un poco insultándose por ser tan idiota e inmaduro como tantas veces le reprochó a su amigo y se enderezó un poco viendo cómo Happy entraba en el auto y como May se sentaba a su lado.

Ambos estaban demasiado perdidos en su mundo como para notar nada. Igualmente les lanzó una sonrisa que supo no vieron, pero que a él le nacía darles. Al menos Happy encontró lo que llevaba una vida buscando.

Buscó con la mirada y vio como Peter se despedía de un patitieso Keener. Otra sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se despojó de su saco viendo cómo Parker le sonreía y le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

Tony y él jamás dudaron de cuan buenos amigos podría llegar a ser, una vez que Keener bajara la guardia, claro.

Alzó la mano para saludar a Peter cuando esté lo buscó en la distancia con una sonrisa cómplice y se metió en el auto. En verdad era un buen chico. Su sonrisa era triste y pese a la distancia podía ver su dolor, pero ni siquiera dudó cuando le informaron que, esa casa en particular, Tony se la heredó a Harley. Asintió y solo sonrió. Rhody sabía que pudieron decirle que Tony no le dejó nada y lo mismo le hubiera dado.

Giró más el rostro y vio al boquifloja parado en el porche sosteniendo un juego de llaves que brillaba bajo el sol.

Volvió la vista al lago y le dio aire. No tenía sentido alguno apurarlo o restregarle en la cara que era un melodramático.

La cálida briza agitó su camisa abierta y le sonrió como si fuera algo extrasensorial y no simple viento. Arremangó su camisa y suspiró intentando no pensar en lo que veía a continuación.

Lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría y, como siempre, él solo iba a adaptarse y continuar. Una vida al servicio lo volvió pragmático y resolutivo. La decisión que Harley tomara la respetaría e intentaría fingir que era feliz con esta.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me dejó la casa?

Sonrió sin mirarlo y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no hubiera sido gracioso perderme el berrinche que armaste recién.

—¿Crees que es por la casa, por la herencia o cualquier mierda de ese estilo?

Rhody volteó el rostro impresionado a tu tono tan brusco y lo miró sin entender su maldito mal humor. Sabía que seguramente Harley necesitaba sacar esa mierda de la forma que fuera, pero no iba a permitir que le hablara en esos términos.

—Keener, yo no soy tu amiguito. —le espetó— A mí me respetas. Si Stark permitía que lo trataras como se te diera la gana, allá él.

Harley le rodó los ojos, obviamente fiel al estilo de no importarle un carajo lo que él —y el mundo ya puestos— tuviera para decirle.

Apretó la mandíbula antes de enderezarse y darle unas de esas cuántas nalgadas que Tony debió haberle dado en su momento cuando empezó a ser tan altanero y se irguió. Era hora de calmar las aguas y darle a Keener el verdadero regalo.

—Vamos mueve el culo.

—No quiero esta casa. Es de Peter.

Bueno, allí iban.

—Harley, intenta no ser un dolor de trasero. Tony jamás pensó en darle este lugar a él.

—Pero es d-

Alzó la mano y el chico se cayó solo luego de mirarlo de malos modos.

—Esta casa es para ti. La quieres, te la quedas. No la quieres, la vendes y ya. No es negociable, está en su testamento. Fin de la discusión.

La expresión del chico se tornó fría y dura. Rhodes se preparó para un nuevo berrinche y cuadró los hombros para mantenerse firme ante esto. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya por mucho que se pusiera en ese plancito suyo de crio rebelde.

—Lo único que yo quería de él me lo enseñó en vida —escupió herido.

Rhody lo miró y asintió poco orgulloso con lo que pensó que Harley podía hacer. Eran pocas las veces que lo subestima, pero en general era cuando estaba errático y alterado que no sabía por donde iría.

El chico era un misterio que muchas veces Rhodes no conseguía resolver. Su mente tan brillante podía disparar con las cosas más ocurrentes e hilarantes en los momentos menos oportunos que era como intentar cazar un _Balckbird_ _*_ en el aire. Imposible de seguir.

Sabía que así era y esa era una de las mejores cosas de Harley. Era todo menos materialista. El chico estaba tan dispuesto a irse cómo llegó, que por mucho que intentarán darle un regalo más que merecido, se ofendía.

Lo miró unos segundos y no encontró palabras. Sabía que intentar convencerlo era perder el tiempo. También sabía que no quería desperdiciar el que fuera que les quedara.

Carraspeó un poco y alejó la vista de sus labios. Cosas peligrosas pasaban cuando se quedaba viéndolo tan fijamente.

—¿Vas a seguir llorando? —preguntó rodeándole los ojos— Porque hay una última cosa que darte antes de irme y me haría muy feliz terminar con todo esto antes de que anochezca. Tengo una cita para la cena.

Rhody vio como la quijada del chico se tensó y sus ojos se afinaron. Sabía que era cruel decirle eso, pero tocaba. Ese día había confirmado su peor temor: no tenía un futuro que darle, no tenía nada para él.

Por qué robarle años si al final sería como Peter, un chico solo llorando en su funeral; Un chico destrozado y llorando a un viejo muerto.

No, Rhodes pudo llegar tan lejos como para entender a Tony, como para empanizar con la necesidad y el deseo que despertaba un cuerpo veintitantos más joven, firme, sensual y con un cerebro privilegiado, pero él no le haría eso a Harley. No podía volverlo su Peter.

Sabía que si ahora mismo iba y le preguntaba al chico si valió la pena, Parker diría mil veces sí. Sin dudarlo, sin siquiera pestañear, pero estaba seguro que si Tony lo hubiera visto respondería lo que él: No lo valgo.

¿Lo deseaba? Con cada jodida parte de su cuerpo, pero no le haría eso a Harley. Ya se le pasaría, ya encontraría otro al que aferrarse y con quién obsesionarse.

Rhody había estado en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado. Harley era un chico aturdido que se aferró a él intentando olvidar y Rhody no podía negar que hizo lo mismo.

Él también perdió amigos, perdió seres queridos y parte de su esperanza. Harley era divertido, era atrevido y estaba lleno de vida y fuerza de lucha. No sé rendía, no baja los brazos, era astuto y... por qué negarlo, tener a alguien cerca que no se la pasaba el día entero recordándote todo lo que perdieron era relajante.

La dichosa máquina del tiempo que intenta inventar era un mudo recordatorio de que no bajaba los brazos, pero no sé la pasaba el día luciendo torturado y amargado. Algo que alguien en su posición francamente agradecía. Él se volvió una roca para Harley, pero eso fue algo mutuo.

Veía horrores y devastación a cada rato. El mundo estaba en guerra y estado de sitio desde que la mitad de la población desapareció de improviso. Guerras territoriales, robos, usurpaciones... la mitad de la población se fue, ser el dueño del negocio nunca había sido tan importante y esto aplicaba a cualquier tipo de traficante. Desde tabaco a trata de personas, pasando por alcohol y drogas.

Las miserias humanas se diseminaron por todos lados cuando la gente estaba demasiado herida para hacer algo y era gente como Rhodes la encargada de asegurarse de que la débil paz se mantuviera.

Harley le hacía reír, le hacía olvidar. Insultaba por lo alto a los que se aprovechan del dolor ajeno para ganar terreno y le ofrecía sugerencias de los más estrambóticas para llevar a cabo sus misiones.

Ese chico se sentaba junto a él en la sala y mientras alzaba ordinariamente las piernas sobre la mesa de café lo hacía pensar con sus preguntas y sus observaciones tan agudas a los problemas que se enfrentaba.

Lo dejaba pasmado con su forma astuta de forzar a Tony a hacer casi cualquier cosa y cuando empezó a llevar las charlas a un terreno mucho más íntimo y personal, se encontró riendo y burlándose de sus ocurrencias.

Empezó lento, una broma, un chiste, una insinuación.

Harley lo hizo bien. Muy bien. Tanto que Rhodes casi le quería dejar su medalla al mérito como premio.

No reparó en lo que ese bastardo estaba haciendo hasta que lo tuvo inclinado junto a él. Su mirada se clavó en su cintura y en la forma que se estiraba sobre el mesón del taller para buscar la botella que dejó a una (seguro muy estudiada) distancia. El chico estaba hablando de ve tu a saber qué, porque cuando su mirada se giró unos segundos para estudiar qué es lo que hacía, su mente se desconectó.

Automáticamente que sus ojos se posaron en su cuerpo se le fueron las palabras.

No es que hubiera dedicado años a pensar en su sexualidad. En la academia cuando empezó, tuvo sus andanzas. Todos en las fuerzas "se confundieron" con algún que otro compañero y Rhodes no fue la excepción, pero llevaba toda una vida saliendo con mujeres que le hicieron olvidar ese tipo de sensaciones.

Pero todas despertaron del letargo cuando Harley inclinó el rostro y separó los labios cogiendo el pico de la botella con una sonrisa ladina.

Seguía completamente recostado sobre el mesón y apoyado sobre uno de sus codos. No pudo no notar que sus piernas estaban tentadoramente separadas y que estaba parado sobre las puntas de sus pies, haciendo que su trasero se viera aún más tentador. La camisa que traía se había alzado ligeramente y una franja blanca y pálida de piel resaltó contra el bordo y el negro de sus pantalones apretados.

Harley tenía dieciocho cuando empezó. Y tenía veintiuno cuando al fin se rindió.

No pudo evitarlo, ya no podía llamarlo menor, ya no podía decirle que no iba a pagar cárcel por él, ya no pudo rechazarlo.

Rhody cayó como un idiota por su boca y cuerpo. Dejó que el maldito lo convenciera de que no era nada, que no significaba nada, que ni era virgen, ni se iba a enamorar.

_«Solo es un poco de diversión, Coronel. ¿No quieres ayudarme a ampliar mis horizontes? Estoy aburrido de tirarme niñitos blancos, con la verga promedio»_

Cabrón. Maldito cabrón.

Se intentó alejar, pero siguió y siguió. Siguió con sus bromas, con sus chistes desvergonzados, con sus insinuaciones. Continuó hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y lo besó de un arrebato en medio de una ola de burlas.

Mierda que fue liberador.

No sé dio cuenta cuando lo deseaba hasta que al fin metió la lengua dentro de su boca y succionó sus deliciosos labios. Su cintura se sintió ínfima bajo sus amplias manos. Era más alto que él, por unas cuantas pulgadas, pero eso solo consiguió hacer que un hambre voraz se extendiera por su cuerpo cuando tuvo que jalarle del cabello para ponerlo a su altura y ver cómo se derretía por sus acciones.

El chico casi trepó a su regazo y poco faltó para que Harley lo tirara contra el sillón de la sala intentando dominarlo. Pese a sus prótesis y su buen juicio, Rhodes consiguió girarlos, empujarlo y colarse entre sus piernas hundiéndolo contra los mullidos almohadones, besando su cuello, lamiendo su mentón, mordiendo sus clavículas.

Las manos del chico estaban por todos lados y parecía curiosamente sobrio cuando empezó a empujarle la ropa para sacarla de su camino entre gemidos y súplicas vulgares.

Rhodes no se sentía orgulloso, pero estaba frustrado, agotado y ebrio de deseo. Le rompió los botones a su camisa de un tirón y se quedó perdido viendo su blanca e impoluta piel. Estaba demasiado encandilado como para quejarse y en un descuido dejó que Harley le sacara la remera.

Su cuerpo respondió al recuerdo y un ligero cosquilleo lo recorrió. Tan fuerte y largo fue el estremecimiento que hasta sus piernas muertas lo sintieron. Le costaba concentrarse en la mirada enfurecida con la que Harley lo miraba y no era por la similitud.

Esa maldita noche Harley era un libro abierto, una novela erótica vuelta realidad. Rhody vio en sus ojos la necesidad cruda, el deseo contenido y ya no pudo rechazarlo, por más que la voz de su conciencia le gritaba más que el primer general que tuvo que se alejara.

Rhody estaba parado en el lago, pero su mente estaba en ese sillón donde su piel y la de Harley se mezclaban bajo la luz cálida de una solitaria lámpara.

Demasiado blanco contra su piel, demasiado puro y prohibido. Rhody se alejó viendo cómo sus cuerpos contrastaban, recordándole con su cruel obviedad una de las mil diferencias que tenían. Pero Harley lo permitió. Aferrándolo por el cuello lo empujó otra vez sobre su boca y el sentimiento de estar cometiendo un error se evaporó.

No se lo folló, Harley apestaba a alcohol y él no lo quería hacerlo de esa forma. Pero lo besó, lo tocó. Pecó, cayó, dejó que lo acariciara y lo saboreara. Harley se estremeció gimiendo su nombre cada vez que succionó sus labios, cuando clavó los dientes en su cuello y atrapó con su lengua sus pezones duros y de un tentador rosa pálido.

Harley se vino suplicando por más cuando empezó a restregar sus caderas contra las de él. Encajó perfectamente sus cuerpos, el chico intentó arrancarle el pantalón, pero Rhody sujetó sus brazos, los alzó sobre su cabeza y mientras lamía sus labios, robando sus lamentos, embistió su cuerpo hasta dejarlo resoplando y adormilado.

Claro que como cobarde que resultó ser, uno que no se merecía tener todas esas medallas adornando su uniforme, llevaba un año asegurándose de que nunca fuera la forma.

No sé besaban a menudo, se aseguraba de mantenerse a buena distancia, pero claro que a ese chico le traía sin cuidado si él se sentía culpable o incómodo. Cada vez que Harley se cansaba de jugar y bromear, lo acorralaba hasta hacer que lo besara antes de poder huir.

Nunca más se permitió llegar tan lejos, nunca más se dio el culposo placer de tocarlo, de saborear su cuerpo. Pero si dejó que lo besara, le permitió sujetarle el mentón para hacerlo alzar la vista; lo miraba fijo, sintiendo que si pudieran sus piernas temblarían.

Aceptaba que uniera sus labios, que le robara el aire de la boca y siempre empujaba la lengua para pelear contra la de él.

Rhody mentía al decirle que solo lo hacía para poder irse, era injusto al pedirle que se apure para que pudiera volver a trabajar.

Se encontró siendo un cabrón, pero no podía permitirse esa debilidad, ese error. Harley era joven e imprudente. No pensaba las cosas con claridad. Y a diferencia de Tony, Rhody si sabía ser un adulto.

Era un crío que no se paraba a pensar lo que diría la gente cuando los vieran.

Rhodes no tenía los millones y la fama que blindaron a Tony cuando este salió públicamente a decir que estaba con un chico de dieciocho años. Rhodes no era nadie, era un paralítico, negro de cincuenta años.

Ser War Machine y un Coronel condecorado de los Marins eran sus dos únicos logros y, generalmente, decían que era el segundón de Iron Man y nadie sabía que su nombre de pila era James.

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome? —le esperó molesto el rubio— Puedo imprimirte una foto de mi rostro y se la pones en la cara a la idiota de turno. Seguro así conseguimos levantar a ese chiquitín cuando intentes tirártela.

—Chiquitín tu abuela Keener —le gruñó picado con él mismo por dejar que su mente fuera débil— Ahora, vas a seguir "Drama Queen" o puedo llevarte al interior.

Se puso en guardia nada más ver cómo su rostro pasó del fastidio a una sonrisa ladina y en silencio le pidió piedad al jodido universo.

—Oh, Coronel. ¿Lo ponen los funerales? Seguro podemos usar el cuarto se Tony, si eres de esos... mira mientras me la metas, me vale que te ponga la cama de un muert-

—¡Con un demonio cierra la boca! —le gritó estirándose para aferrarle el brazo y tirar sintiendo que era una jodida broma lo que ese bastardo acababa de soltarle.

Harley lo miró fingiendo de forma burda e insultante, terror y su mano con más fuerza lo apretó.

—Ríete de lo que quieras mocoso insolente, pero como intentes reírte de la muerte de mi mejor amigo —escupió en verdad más alterado por su propuesta y lo frágil que se sentía su resistencia que por su humor negro y desubicado. Tony era mil veces peor— Voy a hacer que sepas lo que son unas buenas y dolorosas nalgadas. Y créeme Keener, no de esas que te ponen cachondo. De esas que hacen que te alegres de no haber tenido un maldito padre.

Harley, que al ser más alto que él, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en lucir como si su amenaza no significara nada y le sonrió con diablura.

—¿Quieres que te diga papi o Daddy, James? Pídelo y haré tus sueños realidad.

—¿Sabes que quiero Harley? —gruñó por lo bajo— Que muevas tu trasero a la casa y dejes de decir idioteces. Me urge.

Sin responderle nada, soltó su maldito brazo y lo empujó para pagar y poder irse de allí, dónde la estúpida luz del contra sus volvía sus ojos de un azul hipnótico.

Se alejó olvidado su saco y su corbata. Se alejó sin ver cómo la silueta del chico se giraba para verlo.

Rhody pasó de largo el porche y se fue caminando por los amplios jardines al cobertizo.

Maldito crío descarriado. Un día de esos iba a sacar en verdad lo peor de él y le iba a dar esa puta lección que tanto le pedía que dé (y no una sexual). Ese chico siempre se olvidaba que Rhodes era temido por buenos motivos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Cada paso que dio alejándose del maldito mocoso lo usó para recobrar la compostura. Debía conservar la calma. Dios, no podía seguir por ese camino. No podía dejar que lo descompusiera y menos podía echarse a pensar en cosas tan inoportunas.

En ese lago solo estaban ellos, nadie iría, nadie los buscaría. No podía ponerse a sí mismo en una posición de riesgo o Harley lo enredaría en sus juegos.

Rhodes suspiró y se reprendió por su imperdonable descuido. Sabía que Harley reaccionaría así, que afilaría su lengua y se intentaría ahogar en su cinismo hasta que todo pasara. Llevaba todos esos días estudiándolo de cerca, vigilándolo y asegurándose de que no cometiera los errores de su mentor. ¿Cómo se suponía que cumplía sí misión si lo dejaba ahogar en sus jueguitos el dolor que sentía? Debía mantenerse firme y ayudarlo a atravesar aquello de una forma sana y madura. 

Porque Rhody no podría verlo caer en las garras que habían atrapado a Tony. No podía y por eso decía ser fuerte y sostenerlo en pie. Pero no así, no de una forma tan poco... ética.

Se apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró alzando los ojos. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire. Así era Harley, así le gustaba y así debía mantenerlo. Andando, peleando, planeando. Así le tocará huir de sus asedios, preferiría eso que verlo cerrarse.

Tras él sintió las pisadas fuertes y malhumoradas del chico y sonrió. Él sabía que hacer para ponerlo de humor.

Ralentizó el paso y carraspeó cuando el chico estuvo junto a él.

—Según los registros, solo existen dos Mark's. La de Iron Man y la War Machine. —explicó a unos pasos de la puerta del cobertizo— Tony, como sabes, no construyó más y destruyó hace años las otras. Murió con la suya y eso implica que hoy la única existente es la mía.

Harley, demostrado su madurez, dejó atrás la expresión tosca y se volvió a verlo con su rostro curioso como si nada hubiera pasado, listo para lo que fuera a venir.

—Sí, lo sabía. —dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

Rhody llegó a la entrada del taller que tenía Tony allí montado y jaló de la puerta de granero con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tony sabía que este tipo de cosas no se pueden imponer. —sonrió al ver sus ojos azules brillar sorprendidos— Estas cosas se deben ganar. No estás listo, pero Harley, todos confiamos en que un día harás.

El crío abrió su preciosa boca y pese a la inoportuna idea que le dio el movimiento, sonrió profundamente cuando don reservado jadeó extasiado girándose para verlo entendiendo perfectamente lo que sus palabras implicaban.

—Las casa fue solo una excusa, no podía poner esto en su testamento. —sonrió señalando el interior del taller— Muchos querrán impedirlo y con el muerto, no importaría si te dejó o no su legado.

El chico boqueó y Rhody lo vio luchar por contenerse, pero bueno, le perdonaba la incapacidad. Aquello sin dudas era algo que no se vio venir y ciertamente él tampoco. Si no hubiera sido porque Happy le vino con el cuento el mismo día que Tony murió Rhodes no lo hubiera creído.

Sabía que Tony tenía un plan para Harley. Lo sabía porque Tony lo alcanzó a amar como uno ama a un hijo, pero imaginó que era algo relacionado a sus empresas, algo relacionado al impecable trabajo que hacía Harley en esos talleres, pero algo muy lejos de Iron Man.

—Tendrás que trabajar Harley. Y muy duro —añadió— Mucho porque tienes que ganarte el respeto de la gente, el temor de los enemigos que vienen con ella y la aceptación de tus superiores. Pero... tengo fe en ti. Tenemos fe en ti.

Harley pasó al lado suyo y lejos de entrar a ese taller donde tantas noches pasó trabajando, se quedó junto a él mirando la brillante armadura a medio ensamblar en un imponente pedestal.

No traía exactamente los colores legendarios. Era más bien roja y plata. Solo el reactor redondo en el frente era de un dorado tan exquisito que parecía oro puro. Rhody echó en falta el pomposo dorado a lo largo de los brazos o el tórax, pero a Harley le lucía más el cromado brillante y plateado.

—No necesitas conservar el nombre. —prosiguió a su silencio— Puedes empezar de cero en ella o continuar su trabajo. Por ahí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para cualquiera de las dos opciones.

—¿No puedo usar el nombre?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esto Harley. Tony estaba seguro que tendrías mil modificaciones y cien mil objeciones más. —se burló— ¿No tienes como unas diez mil ideas para mejorarla?

El chico junto a él quitó esos ojos suyos de la armadura y los volvió a él brillantes y llenos de vida.

—Veinte.

—Lo sabía —le sonrió— Bueno, ahí tienes Keener, esta es la verdadera herencia que te legó. Entenderás por qué tuvo que usar la casa de tapadera.

Harley asintió al final y entró en el taller volver a hablar. Lo siguió a paso lento manteniendo su distancia, observando como el chico estudiaba todo el lugar como si no llevara tres años viviendo allí, trabajando allí, como si no le hubiera ayudado a Tony a construirlo.

Rhodes caminó despreocupadamente hasta recargarse en la mesa aledaña a la armadura. Era una vieja costumbre en realidades, una arraigada de otra vida. Por sus prótesis no sufría cansancio alguno, pero igual se sentó en la mesa para ver entretenido como Harley giraba en torno a la armadura.

Vio como sus caderas rozaron sus rodillas al pasar y no se molestó en echar en falta la sensibilidad. Alzó el rostro, vio como Harley acariciaba los hombros de la armadura, como sus dedos se deslizaban por el cuello subiéndolos hasta el mentón.

Rhody también lo había hecho, la había contemplado en el mismo silencio. Evaluó las diferencia con la suya, imaginó el futuro de Harley.

Apretó los labios. Miró al chico. Se preguntó en silencio si acaso, como él, se imaginó quedándose allí a su lado.

—Lo que buscas está aquí —dijo al cabo de un rato cuando se paró junto a él revolviendo unos papeles.

Rhody metió la mano en su bolsillo y le sacó de este el pequeño papel doblado.

—Cuando todo pasó, Happy la sacó. No quería que Peter la vea.

El chico tomó la nota y la desdobló sin decirle nada. Su rostro estaba bastante compuesto, podía ver su sorpresa y su ansiedad, pero ya no lucía como un niño en una dulcería inmensa con acceso ilimitado. Tampoco se notaba en él una expresión cerrada y eso le gustaba.

Siguió con la vista cómo sus ojos se movían por la nota y no le sorprendió ver qué sonreía al llegar al final de las pocas palabras que Tony dejó en esta.

No sé ofendió, algo que suponía. Él lo hubiera hecho. Si el bastardo no hubiera muerto, le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas sobre esa idiotez de saludo final.

La carta era una despedida malísima, pero Rhody aceptó que al menos era fiel a su estilo.

_Ahí la tienes._

_Ahora intenta superar eso._

_—T.S._

Harley guardó la nota. Intentó hacerlo como si no le importara, arrugándola un poco, pero no lo engañaba. La dejó bien escondida entre las hojas de uno de los libros que había por allí tirados y ambos sabían que cuando la fuera a recuperar estaría tan lisa e intacta como se la dio.

—Pensé que se lo dejaría a Peter. —dijo al fin, alzando la vista.

Rhody se tendría que haber alejado o al menos tensarse, pero llámenlo débil. Cuando ese bastardo de ojos azules y sonrisa ligeramente triste se acercó, le golpeó con atrevimiento las rodillas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, solo lo miró y rodó los ojos.

—El mundo necesita de Spider-Man. Y Tony a Peter Parker feliz. Entregarle el traje arruinaría completamente esas dos cosas.

Harley meneó la cabeza sopesando sus palabras y Rhody lo miró largamente antes de enderezar la espalda.

—Muy bien Keener. ¿Empacas o te quedas?

Problemas. Eso decía su mirada azul. Muchos problemas y todos para él.

—Por eso el viejo me dijo que está casa era para una familia. La mía.

—No tengo idea, pero me imagino sí. Peter no podría vivir lejos de Queens, lejos de Nueva York.

—Lo sé. Por eso él se mudó aquí.

Rhody sonrió y no se molestó en reprenderlo cuando sus manos subieron por sus muslos. No tenía casi nada de sensibilidad, pero diablos que lo sentía.

—No podía imaginarlo rodeado de tanto silencio. No podía imaginar que entraría por la puerta.

Esa vez la voz de Harley sonó apagada. O eso diría alguien que no lo conociera tanto como él.

El chico lo estaba buscando, se hacía el idiota inocente con el fin de que él se enfureciera e intentar sacárselo por las malas de encima.

Sin ganas de jugar, aferró las manos al mesón y solo lo miró.

—Espero una respuesta Keener.

—Tu me tendrás vigilado si me quedo. —aventuró juguetón.

La tensión casi lo hace encorvar los hombros, pero era un tipo entrenado, así que solo continuó mirándolo sin mostrar reacción.

—¿Te vas o te quedas, Keener?

Las manos del chico se aferraron a sus hombros, pasó saliva molesto por no conseguir molestarlo por mucho que había pegado sus caderas a las suyas y se empezó a frotar.

—¿Te haces el difícil? —se rio sin mostrar signos de rendición.

Bien a lucha de voluntades sería.

—Me gusta. Siempre siento que me vas a partir a la mitad cuando estás furioso.

—¿Te vas o te quedas? —reiteró con la misma inflexión aburrida.

Claro que por dentro —y esperaba que su miraba no lo delatara— sintió que su cuerpo se volvía una hoguera de solo imaginarse a sí mismo recostado con la polla bien enterrada en su jodido trasero de niñito lindo y blanco. Como bien dijo, embistiéndolo hasta partirlo por la jodida mitad.

—Tengo una cita para cenar Keener, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Harley dio un respingo y Rhodes se mantuvo firme pese al agrio sabor que inundó su boca.

—¿Qué tiene el estúpido de Peter Parker que yo no? ¿Eh? Dime James. —le espetó retrocedido tan rápido que hizo que su estoicismo se viniera abajo— Dime que mierda hizo ese condenado crío para tenerte.

Alzó abruptamente el rostro y lo miró sin entender qué pintaba Peter allí y porque jodida mierda decía que lo tenía.

—¿Es que lleva años siendo Spider-Man? Ahora tengo una armadura. Y sueña si crees que no puedo hacerlo mejor.

No lo dudaba y no era por qué Peter no fuera increíblemente capaz, era que Harley al ser más frío y calculador, inevitablemente iba a ser mejor. Al menos en términos de eficacia.

En cuando a lo heroico los veía como iguales.

Ambos eran buenas personas, con buenos corazones. Pero Peter tenía algo que todos ellos no: un corazón que valía por diez.

Peter iba a hacer lo correcto solo luego de evacuar mil formas. Harley lo haría sin duda, frío, rígido, impersonal. Un soldado.

Pero obviamente ese no era el quid de la cuestión.

—¿Estás celoso de Peter? —le preguntó rendido y sin entender qué mierda tenía contra el chico— ¿Sabes lo realmente ridículo que es eso?

Harley lució quizás más irritado con esta observación, pero Rhodes —que valga la aclaración presenció cientos de interrogatorios— no podía entenderlo.

—¿Ridículo? Ridículo es que a él si lo respetes como la pareja de Tony y a mí me sigues tratando como si fuera aún un jodido pasatiempo —gruñó— Ridículo es que la tengas dura solo de verme y me quieras hacer creer que vas a tirarte a Danvers o a Hill —enumeró con sorna—. ¿Siquiera se te para sin pensar en mí?. Porque no soy ningún niñito como ese que huyó tras su tía. Las tengo bien puestas, James. Suerte tendrías de tenerme cabrón. —le reprochó— Soy el hombre de mi familia desde mucho antes de que me saliera un jodido pelo el los huevos. Y créeme, seré tan buen Iron Man como ese bastardo lo fue.

Rhodes diría que impactado era uno de los cien adjetivos que lo describirían en ese momento. Absorto en su expresión notó claramente cómo pese a su furia y arrogancia, sus ojos reflejaban inferioridad.

¿Eso pensaba? ¿En serio? ¿Qué no era suficiente?

No pudo evitarlo y una carcajada se le escapó, no fue con maldad fue la surrealidad. No conoció en la vida nadie más capaz y terco. Superaba con creces a Tony y eso era más un insulto que un mérito.

Pero como no, don boca floja volvió a malinterpretar su estado de incredulidad con sorna y más de su afilada lengua sacó a relucir ese temperamento suyo.

—¿Lo divierto Coronel? —le escupió— No por mucho sabes. Cuando veas cómo voy y me tiró a cualquiera que se me pegue la gana se te pasará esa risita. ¿Crees que no vi que te pones verde cuando salgo con mis compañeros? —se burló logrando que la sonrisa en su rostro muriera en el acto— ¿Sabes la cantidad de hijos de puta que harán fila por mi, cuando use ese traje? Te lo juro James. Te vas a arrepentir hasta el último día de tu vida por no tomarme en serio.

—Harley...

—¡Púdrete! —le gruñó retrocediendo otro paso— Se acabó. Me tienes hasta arriba. Ve con cualquiera de tus mujercitas y fíjate a ver si esa polla te funciona tan bien como cuando imaginas que es mi culo el que estás fo-

Rhody se enderezó de golpe y le sujetó el rostro estampándole de lleno los labios en esa maldita boca suya.

Harley intentó pelear contra él, pero lo aferró mejor y empujó la lengua dentro de su malnacida boca. Atrapó su lengua y luchó contra está, cuando quiso morderlo en furiosa protesta.

Sus entrañas de derritieron y mucho antes de poder pensar en la idiotez que hacía, lo apretó contra su pecho deslizando ambas manos por su espalda, subiendo hasta su rostro, acariciando su cuello y su mentón.

—¿No que no, Coronel? —se quejó devolviéndole con fervor el beso—. Crees que está mierda de beso evitará que me tire a... ¡Joder no me muerdas! —se quejó aferrándose con dolorosa fuerza a su cuello.

Rhody ni respondió. Veía rojo, violeta, negro, azul... de todos putos colores. Empujó más la lengua contra la de Harley, empujó más su cuerpo y no frenó hasta sentir como los hombros de este se golpeaban contra la pared.

Se relamió cuando gimió su nombre entre sus labios, se relamió cuándo saltó y le rodeó las caderas, se relamió cuando esté dejó de pelear y empezó a besarlo tan hambriento como él se sentía.

—Soy yo infeliz. Soy yo. —se quejó empotrándolo contra la madera, sosteniéndolo con la fuerza de sus prótesis a la pared, arrancándole esa exquisita camisa blanca con manos ágiles y necesitadas— _Yo_ no tengo una mierda que darte. Esto es una estupidez porque estoy demasiado viejo, porque soy demasiado negro y jodidamente paralítico Keener.

Los ojos azules refulgieron. Brillaron llenos de furia e indignación. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa macabra y sus manos le sujetaron el mentón y la nuca.

—¿Modestia Coronel? Eres la jodida máquina de guerra. No intentes irme con el cuento del minusválido. Y James, me encanta como sabe el chocolate amargo... —añadió ronroneando sensualmente acariciándole el cuello con la yema de sus dedos.

Sonrió de lado. No era modestia, no era nada de eso. Pero no respondió. Rhody apoyó la boca en su pecho, se gritó internamente que estaba siendo un idiota, pero su piel sabía tan bien... era tan suave y tersa...

Chupó sus pezones, mordió esas suaves protuberancias oyendo complacido como gemía, como se estremecía sujetándole la parte posterior de su cabeza para que no lo soltara, para que continuará.

Lo extrañó tanto... Soñó tanto con volver a acariciarlo, a palpar con su propia lengua como las venas de su cuello saltaban por su pulso descontrolado.

Jadeó empujando las caderas contra él, atrapando su boca, arrastrando la lengua por sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos.

Su vientre estaba tenso, su propio corazón batallaba a ritmo extenuante. Pero el anhelo no mermaba, solo crecía. Lo consumía llevándolo de un brusco golpe a la oscuridad, enredándolo en ella.

Y esa era una guerra que el condecorado Coronel James Rupert Rhodes no quería ganar.

No quería tener parte en ese conflicto, porque si tenía que ser franco, estaba con el bando contrario. Era un infiltrado de Harley en las fronteras enemigas. No quería ser criterioso y pragmático, quería ser idiota e imprudente.

—Se que puesto ocupo en la cadena alimenticia Harley. Y no soy Tony. —musitó sintiendo su miembro endurecerse contra el de Keener— Tu no alcanzas a imaginar la mierda que caerá sobre nosotros.

Sabía que sus acciones chocaban contra sus argumentos. Sabía que estaba siendo tan tóxico como Tony, pero no pensaba con claridad cuando Harley hablaba de otros hombres. Menos lo hacía cuando esté peleaba con su ropa y lo desnudaba con la misma rapidez que él lo hacía.

Sabía que ese chico no era como Peter. Rhodes no iba a tener el gusto de decir que él tuvo el privilegio de poseerlo por primera vez y eso le quemaba. Lo enfermaba. Sentía la desquiciante necesidad de barrer cualquier rastro de otro hombre de su cuerpo, de su boca y de su corazón.

Rhody se reía de sí mismo, así lo ponía ese condenado crío, romántico y tóxico como jamás fue.

—Me importa una mierda tu cadena alimenticia. —se burló— Te quiero para mi y me importa poco lo que alguien quiera opinar respecto. Deja de ser un viejo rezongón quieres. Actualízate. Seremos lo máximo. Está de moda lo interracial. Busca en Redtube si no me crees.

—No miró porno, niño.

Rhodes vio muy tarde que se había puesto por si solo en la mira del enemigo. Harley soltó una carcajada cargada de sensualidad y le lanzó una mirada lasciva que repercutió en su miembro

—Oh Coronel, ¿Ve cochinadas en su despacho en la oficina del Pentágono? —se rio relamiéndose los labios, arrastrando de una forma lenta y deliberada su lengua por el inferior, que le arrancó un gruñido hambriento y lo llenó de ganas de imitarlo— Buscas chicos blancos y jóvenes tragándose una polla calibre «No te sentaras en un mes» —susurró aproximándose a su oído, mordiéndolo descaradamente— Porque esas son las que me ponen más cachondo ¿Sabes? Siempre imagino que me sujetas del pelo y haces que me ahogue con tu gorda y gran verga.

—Hijo de...

Su cuerpo se echó a temblar. Hasta su jodidas prótesis temblaron de solo imaginarlo de rodillas chupándosela, metiéndose con él porque no cumplió sus expectativas. Forzándolo a tragar más, solo para rebatir sus jodidas pullas.

—Qué dices _..._ —jadeó pesadamente, sabiendo lo que su cálido aliento le hacía a esa sensible parte de su cuerpo— ¿Vas a dejarte de vueltas? Porque como te atrevas a irte... bueno _James_ , más te vale disfrutarlo, porque será la última vez que me pongas una sola mano encima —se burló alzándole el rostro para poder besarlo, morder sus labios, tirar de ellos y gemir empujándose más contra él.

Rhody titubeó. Claro que lo hizo.

Pensó en el funeral, pensó en el dolor de Peter. Pensó en cuántos años buenos podían quedarle, en cuántos podría darle y cuántos le robaría.

No le gustaban sus cuentas. Esa misión era una suicida para Harley.

_—James..._

Rhody alzó el rostro y vio sus ojos. Harley usaba más su nombre de pila que nadie que hubiera conocidos. Solía mofarse de él con eso de _«Coronel»._ Para ese niño su rango y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo eran una anécdota.

Rhody sabía que estaba siendo terco e idiota, pero tenía grabado a fuego aquello de calcular cada pasó que daba. Gajes del oficio quizá, una costumbre que lo hacía impecable en su trabajo tal vez.

Harley se alejó de su rostro, apoyó la cabeza contra la madera y lo miró fijamente. Sin emociones en su rostro, un rival frío esperando a ver si aceptaba o no sus condiciones.

Otra vez pensó en Tony y lo vio en su lugar. Lo vio peleando contra las mismas dudas, contra los mismos temores.

Rhodes estuvo a cargo de muchas misiones a lo largo de su carrera y pese a lo amargo que era admitirlo, había perdido más de una.

Esa también la perdió.

Alzó el rostro y volvió a besarlo, apretó las manos en su cintura, lo acomodó mejor contra su cuerpo pegándolo a su pecho.

Harley sonrió con arrogancia, se aferró a su cuello, se quitó el saco y tiró la camisa al piso. Lo despojó de la suya, le arañó la espalda cuando empezó a caminar fuera del taller, gimiendo hambriento mientras lo besaba.

Rhody vio su piel brillar bajo el sol mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa, lo besó mirando de refilón el lago, le pidió silencioso perdón a su amigo por atreverse a hacerle aquello al chico que cuidó por esos cinco años como si fuera un hijo.

Pateó la puerta sintiendo el terror y el deseo quemar sus entrañas, erizar su piel y volarle la cabeza.

Tiró el cuerpo de Harley al sillón, soltó los botones de su pantalón o al menos lo intentó. El chico soltó el suyo, se dlieespidió de sus prendas inferiores y se recostó separando vulgarmente sus piernas.

—Veamos Coronel qué es exactamente eso que me había estado escondiendo.

Rhodes sonrió con malicia y bajó lo justo su pantalón para liberar su miembro duro y húmedo. El hijo de puta chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza. Alzó la vista y lo miró humedecido sus labios.

—No tan grande como esperaba. Esperemos que puedas ser bueno con ella al menos.

No sé molestó en responderle, sabía exactamente cómo conseguir que ese bastardo se arrepintiera de sus jueguitos.

Comprometido con su misión, le jaló el pelo. Exactamente de la forma que el maldito le dijo que quería y, sosteniendo su erección contra su rostro, la empujó entre sus labios.

Declarándose completamente perdido, Rhody alzó la bandera blanca y se rindió a esa boca, a ese chico y a la vida que deseaba tener con él.


End file.
